Note : JsuL, MyBH & News
by Paori
Summary: Note à lire pour les personnes suivant My Best Half ou Je suis une Légion ! Merci de prendre le temps de passer.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**

* * *

****Bonjour tout le monde.

Je sais que vous devez avoir l'impression que je vous abandonne, mais pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore (et je vois mal comment vu que je passe mon temps à m'en plaindre) je subis de gros problèmes d'ordinateur... Pour faire simple, mon unité centrale est "morte" jusqu'à ce que je change une pièce (donc pas avant Noël...) mais je peux toujours accéder au net grâce à mon ordi' portable (d'où cette note).  
Maintenant, là où ça se complique, c'est qu'un bug m'a fait perdre les sauvegardes externes de _Je suis une Légion_ et _My Best Half_ donc, tout est retenu en otage sur mon vieux pépère...

Nous en arrivons donc à cette longue période sans updates... Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle story (qui a dit "Encore" ? :o) qui sera bientôt fini (et donc postée).  
Mais la raison pour laquelle je vous adresse cette note est différente. J'ai retrouvé (par miracle) le prochain chapitre de _Je suis une Légion_ que j'avais séparé du reste pour l'envoyer à Hana, avant d'oublier ce fait, et celui de _My Best Half_ dans les mêmes conditions (bon ok, le _JsuL_ était une version brouillon du chap' que je dois retravailler, mais bon...). Hors, ce prochain chapitre que je pourrais vous poster (après correction) se finit de manière particulièrement sadique et il faudrait attendre jusqu'après Noël pour savoir la suite...  
Donc voici mes question :

- Malgré l'attente et la fin sadique, voulez-vous que je poste le nouveau chapitre de Je suis une Légion ?

- Sachant que l'attente sera la même que pour JsuL, voulez-vous le nouveau chapitre de My Best Half ?

- Lorsqu'elle sera fini, voudrez-vous que la nouvelle story sorte sous la forme d'un énorme OS ou de plusieurs chapitres (qui seront peu espacés puisque tout sera corrigé en même temps) sachant que je pense qu'elle sera meilleure avec le suspens de l'espacement :P ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour mon absence et que vous jouerez le jeu en répondant à ce post.

* * *

Merci encore de suivre mes histoires.

**Paori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**

* * *

Salut à tou(te)s !

Je viens donc aux nouvelles suite à la première note ^^. Je vais donc commencé par le plus simple, le chapitre de _My Best Half_ arrivera dès que j'aurais trouvé une nouvelle Beta puisque la mienne est en période d'exam' et n'aura pas le temps de s'en occuper.  
Pour _Je suis une Légion_, cela va dépendre de ma nouvelle Beta en grande partie, je pense que je posterais le nouveau chapitre et il sera à vous de choisir de le lire ou pas. Néanmoins, je ne vais pas presser la correction comme pour _MyBH_.  
Pour la nouvelle story, je vous la posterais en chapitres mais ces derniers seront espacés de quelque chose comme deux ou trois jours pour vous laisser le temps de commenter sans vous faire trop attendre.

Maintenant, si cela vous convient (ou pas), vous pouvez me le dire sachant que je suis ouverte à toute suggestion à laquelle je n'aurais pas encore pensé.

Je vais profité de ce poste pour vous poser une nouvelle question au passage :  
Sachant que ma nouvelle story est en gros terminée (reste un ou deux chapitres à écrire) et que mon ordinateur n'est pas encore prêt à être réparé, je pensais vous écrire une autre story derrière. Donc la question est de savoir si vous voulez choisir la prochaine histoire (sachant que j'ai 24 histoires prévu XD) avec possibilité de suites d'histoire déjà écrites. En gros, dites-moi si vous voulez choisir le thème de la prochaine histoire et si c'est un oui, je vous posterais une note avec quelques résumés d'histoires pouvant être rapides ^^.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez encore le temps de répondre (et si quelqu'un est intéressé à l'idée d'être ma nouvelle Beta, ça m'évitera de chercher XD).

* * *

Merci encore et toujours de continuer à lire ces horribles notes.

**Paori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**

* * *

Hey !

Oui, vous devez vous dire que je commence à prendre FF pour un journal intime, je sais... Mais cette note sera normalement la dernière ;).

Malgré le peu de réponses à la note précédente, je vais prendre le temps de poster des résumés pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de répondre (et comme ça, je vais les remercier en prenant en compte leur choix ^^).

Donc, toutes les stories que je vais proposer ont pour point commun d'être courtes et Faberry (sauf indication contraire).

* * *

**Fantastique **

Meet My Best Friend: Quinn a un secret. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle est capable de parler avec les animaux. Cela peut sembler puérile, mais dans la pratique, il n'a pas été rare qu'un petit oiseau ou une souris lui sauve la mise ! Il y en a un en particulier sans qui elle ne pourrait pas vivre. Harvey le jeune Jack Russel qui a prit l'habitude de fuguer de chez lui pour venir discuter avec elle. À vrai dire, le petit chien est même devenu son meilleur ami...

* * *

**Thriller**

He Killed My Life :Certaines histoires commencent par un mot, murmuré à l'oreille... D'autres par une caresse, presque invisible... Ou encore un gout, plus ou moins sucré... Une image dont on doute de la véracité... La mienne a commencé par un bruit, un simple bruit, qui a tué tout ce en quoi je croyais... PAN !

* * *

**Drame**

Luka: Rachel et Quinn viennent de s'installer à New-York en couple. Lors de leur première nuit dans leur appartement, un bruit de verre brisé et des cris venant du dessus les intriguent. Et qui est donc ce petit garçon au regard triste qui sort de l'immeuble tous les soirs ?

* * *

**Comédie**

Our Little Secret**:**Santana et Rachel partagent un petit secret... Et si Rachel n'était pas la loseuse qu'elle fait croire, mais une vrai badass et la meilleure amie de Santana depuis des années ?

* * *

**Brittana**

Dear Mrs President: Santana Lopez est déterminée, cette année sera la sienne ! Après tout, les mentalités ont bien évoluées et être lesbienne n'est plus véritablement un obstacle... Non, rien ne se mettra en travers de son chemin, cette année, Santana deviendra présidente ! **(story longue qui risque donc de ne pas être terminée avant Noël et sera sûrement délaissé après !)**

* * *

Voilà, je n'ai mis qu'une story par genre pour ne pas trop charger (je suis passé à 27 résumés dans ma liste donc bon... XD)

Merci d'avance pour les réponses ;).

**Paori**


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà encore une nouvelle note, je suis désolé de devoir en refaire une mais vu l'état de mes publication on dirait que ça s'impose... =/

Je vais donc vous mettre un petit récapitulatif par story de ce qui va venir car je sais que beaucoup attendent des suites.

**Je suis une Légion !**

Je pense que c'est LA story pour laquelle je reçois le plus de question (pour ne pas dire la seule)... Donc, j'ai bien récupéré mes fichiers perdu à Noël mais (car il y a bel et bien un mais), je suis au regret de vous informer que je n'arrive plus du tout à écrire depuis... =S Je finirais cette story, c'est certain, mais cela prendra beaucoup de temps et je ne sais absolument pas quand je réussirais à y revenir...

Néanmoins, je peux vous proposer de poster les deux chapitre que j'ai déjà en réserve dès la semaine prochaine si cela vous va (ça fera donc 2 chapitres puis une nouvelle longue pause). Dans tous les cas, je vous laisse le choix !

**My Best Half**

Une story qui me tient vraiment à cœur pour énormément de raisons et qui comme _JsuL_ sera terminé un jour malgré mon blocage. Le chapitres sont prêts jusqu'au 11 il me semble donc de la même manière, je peux les poster puis faire de nouveau une grande pause ou attendre pour tout mettre d'un coup quand j'arriverais de nouveau à écrire.

**Love is a War**

Pour cette histoire je n'ai aucune excuse puisque tous les chapitres sont rédigés et corrigés, je suis restée bloqué sur le prochain car je voulais changer une chanson, mais ne trouvant pas mieux, ça restera celle là ! Donc, le temps de mettre la traduction en parallèle de la fameuse chanson et je reprendrais la publication à un chapitre par semaine sachant que l'histoire se termine au 10ième.

**Full Moon**

Il s'agit de ce que je voulais être un OS mais que tout le monde me dit à continuer. Niveau longueur, ça se rapproche de What You Think About Me. Je peux vous le poster ou attendre d'avoir écrit la suite avant d'attaquer la publication. (C'est une histoire qui peut se lire sans suite si on laisse parler son imagination ;) ).

* * *

Voilà, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente avant de vous mettre au courant, mais j'espérais retrouver mon inspiration après quelques semaines (qui se sont révélées des mois...). Il y a des chances que je m'y remette cet été après mes examens quand j'aurais l'esprit plus libre. En attendant j'espère que vous resterez fidèles aux histoires que vous avez commencées.

**Paori**


End file.
